Pent House Secret
by Madame of Writing
Summary: In one weekend, Kurt departed from a relationship, went to a bar, kissed his former-bully, ran away from former-bully, got confessed to by former-bully, had sex with him and promised to be with him 'til forever. Romance, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Smut.


**Title:** Pent House Secret

**Author:** Rainbow Ris - dietcokebeau

**Rating:** NC-17

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, brief Klaine-breakup, PucKurt ending.

**Genre:** Romance, Smut, Angst, Humor, Fluff.

**Warning:** Post-Klaine, bad smut, un-beta, long, cursing, OOC-ness.

**Spoilers:** Preggos (?)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine dudes, not mine, but I am responsible for this horribly long fic.

**Author Notes:** Not my first fic, but my first PucKurt smut fic! This is what I worked on Valentine's, but ended up in scrap because it's long and I am super lazy to finish it, so yeah.

**Summary:** In one weekend, Kurt departed from a relationship, went to a bar, kissed his former-bully, ran away from former-bully, got confessed to by former-bully, had sex with him and promised to be with him 'til forever.

**Word Count:** 9780 words (LONG FIC IS SUPER LONG)

* * *

><p>Kurt knows that Blaine couldn't keep his hands away from hot and hunky men, he knows that Blaine preferred someone who will keep up with his lusty personality, he knows that Blaine wasn't The One; he also knows that Blaine couldn't stand all the romantic shit Kurt loved. Kurt doesn't know how did he keep up with the man's personality through high school, they're both older now, they're both 24 now and Kurt decides that he should let go of his romantic high school lover.<p>

But he knows that he didn't have the ability to do that.

Kurt is looking for someone to love him, to cherish him, to accept his romantic shit that he always wants, but people seem to be ignoring all the sweet kisses, the hands holding, the tight hugs and they are always looking for sex, lust and desire.

He is completely desperate.

Kurt visits Finn, his step-brother, who got married to Rachel Berry, the Star of Glee club back in high school. Kurt and Finn keep in contact, just in case their Dad decided to leave the World and left Finn's Mom by herself.

Finn brings out two hot mugs of cocoa to the living room and sets one down for Kurt, one for him. "So, why did you decide to visit me again?"

"Because you're my fucking brother and you should care about me, Finn." Kurt snaps back, sipping on his drink.

"Whoa, no harsh feelings here, I'm just asking." Finn says, settles down on the leather arm chair. "So… Why?"

Before Finn can add anything more, Kurt jumps toward him, crying into his shoulder, wetting the man's shirt. At the same time, Rachel leaves her room and walks into the living room, only to find Kurt holding onto her husband's shirt and pouring his heart out. Finn's rubbing his back, wanting to calm his step-brother down; Finn had had these situations before, but he never tells anyone, since he was clearly told by Kurt to keep these outbursts as a secret, he couldn't bare the scene of everybody knowing him as a weak person and would break down anytime, into any person's shoulder.

"Kurt?" Rachel walks closer to the men. "Is everything alright?"

Kurt looks up and shakes his head. "No, Rachel. Everything is just breaking down, nothing's perfect, not even Blaine fucking Anderson, not even my romantic shit I want to do with him, and no one cares Rachel!"

The pale man leans into Finn again, who Rachel is looking at.

"What's wrong?" She mouths him.

"I think Blaine broke up with him." He mouths back; Rachel puts her hand over her mouth and sits next to Kurt and Finn, rubbing Kurt's back along with her husband.

After fifteen minutes of crying, soothing and back rubbing, the three sit together in the living room, Rachel on the phone with Mercedes and Tina, Finn calling the guys, and Kurt, whose eyes swollen red, rubbing his face over and over with the blanket Rachel handed him.

Why can't anything go his way anymore? Why can't Blaine be the perfect one for him like he thought in high school? Why can't anyone just accept his nature and go with it? Why can't he have what he wanted for years and years of waiting? He just wants someone to actually love him and tell him that he's perfect, even though he knows that he's not.

Kurt rubs his eyes again and sniffs his nose, he then remembers all of the time when Blaine told him he's beautiful, even after sex, after a long day of nothing but dance practice and sweat, after this moment, when Kurt thinks he's dreaming and when he opens his eyes, everything will be back to normal, Blaine by his side, kissing him all over and telling him sweet whispers.

But this is reality, and Kurt can't take it. He starts bawling again.

"Okay, see you at the bar. Yeah, bye." Rachel hangs up the phone and slides herself over to Kurt, holding him in her arms. She can't say anything, there are no words to calm Kurt down, after tries and tries again, Rachel figures out that nothing will cheer Kurt up with only two people here.

"Kurt? Kurt." She calls him; she straightens his back and holds up his face. "Kurt, I just rang Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and tell them to go to your favorite bar. Finn's also calling the guys; we'll have an unprepared party for you, okay? A cheer-up party! So smile and let's get you ready."

Kurt just nods and stumbles to stand up. Rachel mouths him, "Be right back, call all the guys!" And Finn nods back while talking on the phone.

Kurt and Rachel enter the bedroom and the pale man looks rather surprised with the interior of the room, beige wall with creamy flowers, vanilla colored carpeted floor, everything are so plain and peaceful, unlike Rachel's bedroom in the past.

While Rachel walks over to her closet, Kurt just walks around in the blanket, looking awed with the room and everything. The girl looks back and smiles. "Surprising isn't it? Colorful isn't working with me anymore, so beige, cream and vanilla it is!"

Kurt nods and notices that he still has his drink in his hands, which had gone cold for the past half hour; he ignores it and gulps in the drink anyway. He feels the drink slides down his throat and he breathes in softly, a tear escapes his eye and he wipes it away. Kurt stands up from the bed and drags himself over to the tall mirror, he looks at himself; tears stained his cheeks, his hair disheveled and sticking up everywhere, the frown that seemed to be sticking on his face all evening and his swollen red baby blues, he looks miserable.

Kurt touches his face and feels the stiffness; it isn't soft like it always was. While that, Rachel takes out some of her black clothes and tosses them on the bed.

"Okay, I think that's all the black clothes I have. Kurt, come here!" And Kurt just drags himself again with his hand still on his face.

Rachel turns her head while sorting out the clothes on the bed, seeing Kurt touching his face with a grimace. "Oh c'mon Kurt, it's not that bad, you can always borrow my shower and use my products! Now choose the best outfit out of these and take a shower."

He just nods and places the mug down on a table near there; he takes a look at the clothes, not for even five minutes, he looks at Rachel with disbelief in his eyes.

"Still criticizing my taste, huh? Okay, just choose out whatever you want and dress yourself up for the party. I'll be outside with Finn, 'kay?" Kurt nods and Rachel leaves the room.

**~o~**

"How is he?" Finn asks Rachel the moment she leaves the room.

"He's fine, for now, I'm just going to leave him to choose the clothes and take a shower. He looks so sad when he sees himself like that on the mirror; I guess Blaine really did break his heart." Rachel says, stretching her arm out to grab the phone and starting to dial some more people.

"Who do you suggest could cheer him up?" Finn asks.

"No idea, but you did your best. He stopped crying, that's nice." His wife responds, kisses him on the nose.

Finn smiles and kisses her on the lips, they both lean into the kiss for a while. Rachel keeps breaking the kiss and then kisses him again, and again. She pushes her husband down on the couch and crawls on top of him, kissing him languidly over and over again.

Finn wraps his arms around her waist while she giggles into the kiss and holds his neck, the bell rings and Finn breaks the kiss. "Someone's at the door." He whispers.

"They'll go away, now kiss your wife." Then Rachel leans in again, they keeps it going on while the door bell keeps ringing. The couple seems to be lost in their kisses and don't even notice Kurt leaving the bedroom, clearly annoyed by the bell.

"Why won't anyone answer the fucking – Holy God…" Kurt stops midway with his mouth open. "Finn, stop kissing Rachel and answer the goddamn door!"

Finn and Rachel look up at Kurt and smile goofily; Rachel climbs off Finn and sits on the floor again. Kurt proceeds to walk into the bedroom, mumbling something like, "Fucking lovers, can't get their hands out of each other…"

Finn opens the door and reveals Sam with Mercedes.

"Hey, Finn, I heard Kurt's voice." Mercedes says, smirking at what she heard earlier.

"Stop kissing Rachel, huh?" Sam follows along, smiling smugly at the taller man's action.

"Okay, we're not high school kids anymore, just let it go. Why can't I kiss my wife anyway?" Finn laughs at the couple. "How's Jim?"

"Great, he's behaving. I'm just glad my sister agrees to babysit him tonight." The blond says.

"Yeah, and she charges you double of what Mrs. Ginger offered you." Mercedes slaps the back of Sam, who just smiles and gives her a peck on the lips.

**~o~**

Kurt inside the room, trying the clothes out for the night, he hears Mercedes laughing and Sam's voice. The best friend is always the earliest one, Kurt smiles to himself, feeling a bit happier, but not fully recovered from the Blaine Break Up.

He sighs and puts down the black vest, everything fits him, but nothing fits his mood. He falls back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. Why has he given so much to Blaine? What did he receive during the time they were together anyway? All he got were sweet whispers, which turned into lies when they finished College together; the gifts, which were easily recognized every time Blaine gave them to him; the kisses, which always seemed to be fake and uncaring; the hugs, no tight hugs, except for after sex, they didn't even cuddle or spoon after the love making.

He felt used and unclean.

Tears drip down from his eyes and down to his ears, how did he manage to give someone, who didn't even love him, so much love and trust? Was he just a back-up plan? Kurt planned it all out before, that they would get married, lived happily in a quiet forest house, with 2 adopted kids and well, enjoyed their lives leisurely along with each other.

But it didn't come true after all.

Kurt sighs and hears the door clicks and looks over to the sound's direction. "Hey, 'Cedes."

Mercedes smiles and sits down next to him, she pinches Kurt's nose and wipes away his tears. "You okay, boo?"

"No, but better than before, after Finn and Rachel just patting my back and listening to my hiccups and whines. I must've been so terrible; you wouldn't want to see me when I finished crying. I. looked horrendous."

"I would kill that boy if it weren't for Rachel, she told me the news and I prepared as quickly as I could." She reveals then smiles and rubs his hand. "Want me to help you get ready? You have got to look smokin' hot tonight, white boy, 'cause you're Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel always looks fabulous for every event."

Kurt laughs and pulls himself away from the bed. "Okay, let's get Kurt Hummel ready to party his heart out."

**~o~**

Puck lights up a cigarette and takes the smoke in. He downs his beer and unlocks his phone, opens his photo gallery and scrolls to the bottom, where a folder named "Love" stays. He was about to enter the folder, but then Finn decides to call him.

"'Sup, bro?"

"_Party for Kurt, coming?_"

Puck sucks in again and breathes out the smoke. "Yeah, sure. When?"

"_9, at Apocalypse. See you then?_"

"'Course. Bye dude."

And he hangs up. Puck takes in his last smoke and leaves the bar.

**~o~**

At the Hudson house by now, most of the friends are there. Quinn talking to Rachel about Sunshine; Brittany and Santana trying out clothes inside the room along with Mercedes, Kurt and Tina; Finn and the guys are hanging out in the kitchen, drinking beers and talking about things the girls don't care.

While in the room, Kurt just keeps on going in and out of the bathroom, trying out clothes for the girls, but nothing fits him.

"No, no, no, no, no… Red _is_ your best color, but magenta isn't really made for coordinated with those golden pants, Kurt." Tina says and the girls agree.

"Hummel, just try out something _hot_ and _sexy_, it always work." Santana smirks at the idea of Kurt in short shorts, high black leather boots and those low-cut shirt she knows he had.

"For you, sexy and hot might work every time, but right now? I don't think so, 'Tana." Kurt says, closing the bathroom door, and then he turns around to look at the girls one last time. "Beside, my clothes are not here."

And when Kurt replies like that, the Latina just gives him a lopsided smile and quirks her eyebrow. "Oh, you mean your _sexy_ clothes are not here?" She asks Kurt while walking closer to him. Then she puts her arm on his tall shoulder. "I can lend you my sexy clothes."

"No thanks, Santana. I can just wear a black sweater and some long pants." The girls gasp. "I'm just not in the mood to be dressed in something designed, I'm really tired."

The Latina girl looks back at the group and mouths to them, "Hummel needs love." Then signals them the clothes she is currently wearing and points at Kurt. The girls nod and they all stand up and walk toward Kurt, who is folding clothes on the bed and put them into color group. The pale boy turns his head to see his friends, but all of them seem to be looking at him intensely.

"What are you guys doing? Stop coming closer! No, no, you guys will not step any further steps." Kurt backs up. "I'm warning you…"

**~o~**

"_NO! FUCK! LET ME GO! STOP STRIPPING ME!_"

Outside, the men are hanging out while listening to the conversation inside the room. Sam laughs quietly and sips on his beer.

"The girls still have it, guys." Finn speaks up, backing away from the door. He leaves the group and goes to the living room with his wife and Quinn. "Why aren't you girls in there?"

"Because Kurt told me I don't have any taste in clothes and I clearly don't have a sense of choosing out what's best for him." Rachel replies, sitting up with Finn.

"Quinn?"

"I don't want to strip Kurt and see the ladies torturing a gay man who has a lover, or in this case, an ex-lover, and in my humble opinion, who happened to be a man-whore." Quinn says quietly, fiddling with the hem of her floral dress.

"So harsh, you girls make me wonder about the way you treated Blaine before he broke up with Kurt." Finn doesn't have a memory of a super human, but he does remember the time when the group of friends treated Blaine like a very close and important friend.

"We faked them all, and we should have told Kurt about Blaine checking out other guys when he was away, but we didn't want to break his heart." His wife says, feeling guilty about how they all kept the secret away from their best friend.

"So you decided to let the hobbit does it instead?" Someone comments. Rachel, Finn and Quinn heard the familiar voice and all turn around to meet with the owner.

"Noah! You're here!" Rachel stands up, running over to the tanned man and hugs him. Puck pats the woman's back and kisses her cheek, she giggles and takes his hand over to the couch. Rachel tells him to sit and wait for her, and reminds him not to be nervous or crazy.

A thing about Rachel is that, she knows things, she sees how people act and she makes her guess, she believes that she had never failed a match-making process before (not that she'd done any), but she trusts her love radar and uses them every time possible. That is why Noah Puckerman is here; Rachel thinks that there is a high potential of Puck having feelings for Kurt, not friendly feelings, but not something extreme either, just very caring and loving feelings toward the boy. Rachel had seen the man looking at Kurt, with eyes she had never noticed Finn looked at her before, something different, something new, something that she would make a crazy guess about it and never let anybody know.

She suspects that Puck is in love with Kurt, but why? How? And when did it happen?

"Here, Noah, a nice, cold beer before the party." She gives him a Budweiser and sits next to Finn, she then proceeds to sit with her face on her hands and her elbows on her knees. "So Noah, any lucky gals lately?

Puck twists the cap of the beer and throws it away. "Nah, I've retired, looking for a relationship."

The moment he finishes that sentence, the group of guys, which had been standing at the door listening to the girls and Kurt, runs over to Puck and eyes him suspiciously. They pull him from his seat, take away his beer, which he whines a little bit, and search his body for any recorder.

"It's not a joke, guys! Noah is serious!" Rachel yells out, which causes the group of men to nod with each other and place him back on the seat.

"Search clears of recorder, of hidden mics or any spy gadgets located on his body." Sam says with his chest full of oxygen, he breathes out and slumps down with Puck's beer in his hand, which causes the tanned man to whimper at the loss of his alcohol. "He's serious, dudes."

"Damn, Puck, I thought you don't like being tied down." Azimio comments on the state of the former football player.

Puck just shrugs and leaves his spot, Mike quickly occupies in by jumping in before Karofsky pushes him out of the way. Puck walks into the kitchen casually and takes a beer from the fridge, he twists the cap and downs half the bottle in one gulp. "All those time with my Nana gave me some things to think about, like how I will spend the rest of my life now, since I've just turned 25 last month; _who_ I will spend the rest of my life and when will I decide to be officially tied down."

"Don't forget whipped." Karofsky chuckles.

"Shut it."

Finn smacks Karofsky at the back of his head, making the guy laughs again and just rubs the spot. Rachel eyes Puck caringly, he's really determined this time, she can't help herself but runs over to him and gives him another hug, a tight one.

"You're suffocating me, Rach."

"I know, but you just deserve to be hugged to death, Noah."

"I'll give it to you." Puck smiles and rubs her back.

**~o~**

"Fuck. You, Santana." Kurt curses while he lets Tina and Mercedes fix his hair. Santana just laughs at his state and kisses Brittany on the cheek.

"She's just trying to help you, boo." Mercedes says, combing his hair to the left side of his head.

"And fuck you too, 'Cedes. You were supposed to pull me away from Santana and Brittany's surprisingly strong grips and let me dressed in that sweater and pair of pants. But no, you just had to push me toward them and strip me." Kurt complains, glaring at Mercedes through the mirror. "So much for best friend…"

"Hey! I try to help you too, boy! If you don't dress nice, hot and sexy for the party, no one will bother flirting with you and you will never get another chance to be in a relationship."

Kurt looks up at her again. "Will it help me get Blaine back?"

"No, Kurt, he's a slut for hot, hunky and horny men." Tina says.

"So God help me and strip me again, because I am willing to stay home with a large t-shirt, comfy sweatpants and fuzzy socks, I do not want to _meet_ anyone." Kurt quotes the word meet. "Unless they're Blaine."

"Don't you talk like that to me, or I'll tape your dick together with an ice-pack and make you walk with that thing for 48 hours non-stop." Mercedes says.

"But that'll make his dick hard, won't it?" Brittany puts a finger on her cheek and looks at Kurt's pants.

"Then Blaine will come back to him because his dick is hard everyday, making the hobbit thinks that you'll always be horny for him." Santana adds.

"I _was_ always horny to him! He's just not committed to what I want!" Kurt replies, his voice crack. "I just want him to be romantic for me, just once ever since we left College."

"Well, Kurtie, if he's not committed, I suggest you find another person who's willing to give their lives to you." Santana says while walking over to Kurt's side, she pats Kurt on the head, making him flinches a little, and then she kisses his forehead and hugs him. "You're wonderful, that hobbit just didn't see it."

Kurt smiles and gives into Santana's embrace. The Latina girl has always been affectionate towards him; she feels what he'd been through the time he was in high school, she has her ways to calm his raging heart down with her harsh, but no doubt loving language. They would have been great friends back in McKinley High, but things were happening too fast to catch up, so Kurt never cared enough for his fellow Glee clubbers.

"Okay, boo. You're all done." Mercedes says as she leaves her hand away from Kurt's hair, which had been styled and combed backwards, pointing in many directions like the Einstein-styled, and not to mention standing upwards, obviously asking for attention.

"Your looks can burn down a house, Kurt. Now, let's present the rest of the family, shall we?" Santana says, offering her hand out for Kurt to take and he grabs it, deeply breathing in, he nods and the girls head outside.

**~o~**

When Kurt steps outside the room with Santana's hand in his, the boys wolf-whistling along with Rachel and Quinn clapping rapidly at the sight in front of them, Kurt really does look hot. His hair sticking upwards, that black button up with the low-cut leather jacket, those skin-tight jeans that show off his ass perfectly and follow down the curves from his hips, and the finishing touch with his black pair of Dr. Martens, nothing spells Kurt Hummel more than the outfit.

"I never thought I'd see the day Kurt Hummel without a scarf." Azimio fakes crying, he sniffs and wipes his cheek, Puck just swatted his head, "Ow, dude!"

Rachel stands up from the carpet and walks up to Kurt, she turns around to face the boys. "Okay group, are you ready to party 'til your Mothers die?"

No one replies.

"What?"

"Kind of offensive Rachel, my Mom's dead, Puck's Mom's in the hospital, Santana's been kicked out by her Mother, Brittany took Santana in and got kicked out by their family, and—" Kurt rants.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. You guys ready to party 'til morning?"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Then what are we waiting for? To the group-mobile!"

"What group-mobile?" Kurt asks.

"Your SUV, duh!" Santana says, pulling Kurt's hand.

"What?"

**~o~**

Kurt sits idly in the driver's seat with a scowl on his face, the group sitting behind him stay quiet and none dare speaks a word. They all know that Kurt was tired, Kurt was heart-broken, and Kurt isn't really happy when all those things happened and then the group _had_ to take his car and tell him to ride them to the bar.

"You guys are all assholes."

The group stay silence, if they say a word, Kurt would most likely to be the next big murderer after Al Capone. The countertenor just sighs and stops at a local 7-11, he turns around to face his (betrayed) friends. "Where are we going?"

Shuffling of clothes and seats can be heard.

"You guys have got to speak up before I change my mind and drive you home and then we will have to open a party in Rachel's house." _Again_, like the times in high school.

Santana speaks up, "Okay, Kurt. We know you're mad at us for taking your car and kind of forcing you to drive, but you have got to be happy for this night, just tonight, 'kay?"

Kurt nods.

"Okay, the destination is Apocalypse."

Kurt turns up to the wheel and starts to drive. After driving for a while, the group starts to chat and the car gets crowded. The pale boy is annoyed by the crowded atmosphere, but just shakes it off and keeps on driving.

Puck sits at the passenger's seat, fidgeting between turning his back to talk to the group and looking at Kurt while thinking of a conversation starter. Only Santana and Rachel notice Puck's motion and try to help him out.

"Hey, Kurt?" Santana calls out.

"Yeah?"

"When did Blaine break up with you?" She asks, knowing that it would hurt him and feared that he might break down again, but instead, he gives her a decent answer.

"After sex last night, which was the worst case scenario, he kept rubbing my hair and face and then he broke the silence by: _Kurt, I met this person_. And being an idiot like me would ask, _Really? Good for you, more people makes you feel more confidence in yourself; I know how your self-esteem is so low_."

The group stays silent by the time Santana said Blaine's name, they all sit up and lean closer to listen to Kurt.

"And then he just looks at me and gives me this look that says, _I love you, but not like that_. I figure out what he wanted to say and I stood up from the bed, dressed myself and walked to the door. The last word I heard from him was,

_Can we still be friends?_

I replied to him by slamming the door." He sighs out the last word.

No one says a word, they look at each other, exchange glances and talk with their eyes, but since the eye contacts are so confusing, Karofsky breaks the first silence. "Okay! I don't speak eyes! Pirates usually have one eye and they always speak in slang, so I don't understand what you guys are looking at each other about."

Kurt laughs. "Calm down, it's not that intense anymore. Oh! We're here. Let me pull up."

Later on, Kurt parks the car and has his friends wait outside the bar, the girls grab his hand and pull him in first, and the boys follow behind.

**~o~**

The group sits in a dark room upstairs that have a view of the dance floor downstairs, which is where Santana and Brittany occupied before they even got upstairs. "You guys go on first! Me and my lady are going to own the dance floor!" Then they took off.

Quinn and Rachel went to the bars to get some drinks; Finn and Karofsky went to find a decent waitress (not a slut); Azimio, Mike, Sam and Mercedes went looking for Tina, who apparently got lost when she was going to the bathroom, which leaves 3 people in the room, Artie, Puck and Kurt, who keeps fidgeting on his seat, he suspects something was put under the sofa.

"I swear to you guys, something is under this cushion and it's driving me crazy." Kurt says, moving his bubble butt on the seat.

"Here, let me see." Puck says, sitting up from his place and moving closer to Kurt, the pale man moves to one side and lets the tanned man sits on his place, but Kurt seems to lose his sense of moving and slips his hand on the leather sofa, losing his hold and falling forward Puck. The tanned man catches him in his arms and also loses his balance and falls down on the floor, with Kurt on top of him.

"Ow…" Kurt mumbles, pushing on Puck's chest to lift up his body, and then he looks down and notices that he is currently sitting on the man's lap. Kurt blushes and smiles at the man below him. "Sorry…"

He moves away from Puck's lap and sits on the floor, and then he takes the tanned man's hand and pulls him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, the floor didn't hit my head that hard." Puck replies, rubbing his mohawk. Kurt just sighs happily and leans onto the sofa's legs, he looks at Puck, who is doing some weird stuff with his seat's cushion. Kurt notices the way Puck glows under the red neon lights, he looks so hot and sexy, and then the pale man proceeds to move closer to the opposite man's side.

"Hey, Puck?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt presses his lips together when Puck turns around, and then he leans forward and places his lips on the opposite man's one, Puck's eyes widen.

When the boys are still lip-locking, Quinn and Rachel come up with the Bloody Mary's, Quinn was about to open her mouth but Artie stops her before she did, and then Rachel was about to ask something but Artie just shushes both of them.

"Kurt, Puck, making out." He mouths.

The girls open their mouths and smile two grins that might scar their faces for life. The girls squeal quietly and Arties shushes them again, and then they leave the room for the men and plan to find the rest of the group.

Kurt breaks the kiss and looks at Puck, who stares back at him, both breathing quite fast and Kurt turns to face the other side.

"What was _that_?" Puck asks, and then he chuckles at the previous moment.

Kurt feels blank inside, he just gives in again, gives himself to another man and not caring about what he thinks. Kurt wipes his arm over his lips and stands up, he dusts himself off and then looks at Puck one more time, the man is still laughing and smiling, he has a contented aura around him.

"Kurt?" Puck turns around to face the man, but Kurt just narrows his eyes, frowns and runs out of the room. "Kurt?"

Before Puck can chase after him, the tanned man follows him outside the door and gets stop by people in the way, when he got out, Kurt is no where to be found.

"Shit…"

Then he runs after him.

**~o~**

When the group comes in the room with a drunk Santana and Brittany, they find Puck sitting in the corner of the room. Rachel notices that Kurt isn't there. "Where's Kurt?"

"He runs away. I couldn't find him, I searched every place in this bar and Kurt isn't here! I checked the parking lot and the SUV is still here, he must've run off." Puck tells the group. Brittany scowls, she pulls her hand away from Azimio and Karofsky, and then she struts toward Puck, leaning everywhere, but she manages to reach him and grabs his collar.

"Puckerman! You better find that man back here before I rip your balls out and feed them to Lord Tubbington Jr.!" She shouts at his face, he turns his face to avoid the heavy margaritas smell on the woman, but she slaps his face and faces him again. "Do you 'ear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He says

"Good. Now let's go out to find Kurt."

"Now?"

"Why not later?"

Then a couple of yeahs and whines starting to come from the group, Rachel can't believe the reactions of the group and pinches Finn's and Sam's ear, which causes Mercedes to gasps and tells her to let him go.

"Then let's go find Kurt before he decides to suicide!"

The group follows Rachel's stomping out of the room.

**~o~**

Kurt coughs into the air, he can't stand the fragrance of smoke and he can't understand why people smoke. He throws the unfinished cigar on the ground and stomps on it violently; he grunts and just keeps stomping on the ground, and when he just can't take it anymore, tears fall down from his face for the how many time that night, he sits down and cries.

He sniffs, pulls his knees closer to his face and hugs them. Gosh, he always messes things up for himself, why did he kiss Puck? That man is obviously not gay, or even bi-sexual, but Kurt kissed him anyway. He wants to try something new, something different from the loving and caring Blaine and something that might let him sees the stars and hears the drums, not fireworks and bells.

"Fuck… I just ran away from my own cheer up party because I kissed another man…" He chuckles and sniffs again.

"Sure did." Kurt turns around to the voice; Puck is there, walking toward him. Suddenly, Kurt wraps his arms around his upper body, like he's trying to protect himself from the tanned man.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, still has his arms around his body. "And how did you know I was here?"

"A curly little bird told me this is the place where you usually go and hide until someone comes to find you. Nice place, by the way." Puck laughs, standing close to Kurt. They both look down and enjoy the view of the city, filled with busy cars, colorful street lights and some yelling here, some honks there. "Hiding at a secret pent house of the tallest building, that explains so much."

Kurt laughs along then he smiles. "Yeah, well, the most obvious part of me, luxury and all that."

"So you own this place?"

"No, I own a box in the alley right next to this building, what do you think?" Kurt snaps back sarcastically, Puck chuckles and looks at the man. He moves an inch toward Kurt, hoping that the pale man wouldn't notice the movement.

"Why did you do that?" Puck asks, moving even closer to Kurt, who bits his lips and looks up the skies. "Kurt?"

The tanned man notices that Kurt hesitates a little bit before he answers, "I, um, I want to experience something different."

"So you experienced it by kissing me?" He moves closer again. "Did it work?"

Kurt laughs, glancing at the man next to him, he sighs and closes his eyes, and then he breathes in the cold air. "I don't know."

Puck plays with his fingers and clears his throat; he really wants to kiss Kurt again. The tanned man reaches out his hand and grabs Kurt's, squeezing it, the pale man looks at the hands and then at Puck. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"I love you."

Kurt freezes, his eyes widen and his hand suddenly squeezes Puck's hand back, Kurt feels his face burning up, a lump in his throat and something tickling inside his body that he can't tell. His mouth begins to move up and down, not producing a word, and then the sniffing comes back, he chokes and some tears falling out from his eyes.

Puck freaks and hugs the man, Kurt's tears wetting his shoulder, but he doesn't care. They stay in the position for a long time, both can feel each other's heart beat and well, they're beating pretty fast. Puck's breathing increases and he just keep clearing his throat.

"Ssh… Ssh… I don't know why you're crying, but everything's okay, don't cry." Puck soothes, patting Kurt's hair.

And Kurt holds onto him and cries.

**~o~**

Rachel looks at Quinn, Quinn looks at Mercedes, Mercedes looks at Tina, Tina looks at Mike, Mike looks at Artie, Artie looks at Finn, Finn looks at Sam, and Sam looks at Blaine.

"Care to tell us _why_ did you break up with Kurt?" Sam asks.

Blaine gulps and pulls the collar of his shirt; he fidgets with his fingers and tries to think of the right way to explain the situation. "I, well, I… just…"

"Spill, Anderson!" Santana bangs on the table, making Blaine flinches and looking up at her. "You spill now or your balls will turn blue enough to put a Smurf to shame."

"I was jealous!" Blaine confesses.

"Jealous? Of freaking who?" Rachel shouts at him. "You broke up with our dearest friend, not to mention very sensitive, because you were jealous?"

"Yes, I was jealous, of Puck."

The whole table is now looking at Blaine like he just announced to them that he was straight. "Excuse me?"

"I know I'm not hot, I'm not sexy, I'm short as Hell and fuck, and I just don't have a toned body! I look healthy under my clothes but I want to have abs, I want to be taller than Kurt and let people see that I'm not the bottom one, we switch, but I'm mostly top. I'm just so mad, and well, I was worried that I might embarrass Kurt, so I broke up with him and plan to get back to him when my body changes."

"Don't you think that's kind of late?" Mercedes asks.

"How come? He loves me and I love him, too, right? The Kurt I know is willing to wait for me."

"Yeah, he does, but here's the thing, Rachel thinks that Puck is in love with Kurt." Mercedes tells him. "And we sent Karofsky and Azimio out to drive Puck to Kurt's penthouse after you told us the destination."

"And I'm pretty sure that they're up to something by now." Santana adds. "Considering one man is in love with the other and is a sex-shark in high school, and one is looking for love."

"But I thought…"

"No, you didn't think! He told us the story; it was after sex, worst case scenario ever by the way, and you told him the worst excuse we've ever heard." Quinn says. "Someone else? He thought you were serious and let's just say that he tried to get over it, but then he ran off in his cheer-up party, which was why you ended up here."

"You know him best, that's why Puck phoned you and let us forced you to spill this secret place he's at." Finn says.

"But how do you exactly know that Puck's in love with Kurt?" Blaine starts to panic a little bit inside, afraid that after this conversation, he might never be with Kurt again.

"It's pretty obvious, really. Do you know the kind of jerk with a golden heart thing?" Rachel butts in.

"Yeah, that kind of thing pulls every straight girls' hearts in those gay movies."

"Noah tends to be very cruel in high school with Kurt, but ever since he left McKinley to go to Dalton, he'd been heart-broken. I swear to you, when Lauren told him he sound so gay about what clothes would fit her, he just nodded and gave her a smile." Rachel tells, she's starting to remember that time when Puck would sing multiple Adam Lambert's songs in a month time, and then she knew something was up with Puck.

"And he teased Kurt all the time when he got back to McKinley, he apologized to Kurt about the bullying and joined the Bully-Whips with these beards here." She points at Santana and Karofsky, both smiles smugly at their achievement. "And then he was starting to treat Kurt nicely and hoping that that 16-years-old boy would return his feelings."

Blaine clasps his lips together, hoping that Kurt won't change his mind this evening.

"But you had to steal his heart and dated him 'til now, and then you claimed to be jealous of Noah." Rachel sighs out. "Even though you're hoping that he'll love you back, he won't."

Blaine's face drops and he pinches between his eyes. "I—I lost my chance to be with Kurt, am I not?"

"Look, Blaine, it's not your fault."

"It's just a stupid jealousy and this happens…"

Before Rachel can say more, Blaine excuses himself and leaves the house. The friends sit in silence and some guys shrug over the loss of both men, but one may be gaining another man right now, and that is the most important thing. Brittany looks over at Santana.

"Can we still have that party? Those margaritas were delicious." She says. Santana hugs her and takes her into Finn's kitchen.

**~o~**

Puck pats on Kurt's hair, waiting for the man to stop crying. Kurt was holding onto Puck so tight, that the man had to sit down on the floor and let him sat on his lap. When Kurt is finally silent, Puck stops patting and hugs him. "You okay now?"

Kurt nods back but says nothing, he begins to relax and leans on Puck's body, and lets the tanned man hugs him. Kurt slowly wraps his two arms around the bigger man and hugs him back, he feels comfortable, more comfortable than the time he was hugging with Blaine. It feels so right, like Puck is a piece of puzzle and Kurt is another, and they just lock like that. He sighs happily and moves his hands up to Puck's neck, he then slowly backs away from the tanned man's body and looks into his eyes.

"Wanna do it again?" Puck whispers, Kurt just raises an eyebrow in question, the tanned man laughs and kisses his cheek. "Wanna make out?"

Puck doesn't need an answer; Kurt leans in and kisses him. This time, more passionate, they keep the kiss sweet, passionate and short for a while, until Puck lays down on the cold floor and lets Kurt lays on top of him, with their mouths still intact. The countertenor parts his mouth slightly and Puck immediately darts his tongue in.

Kurt lets out a small mewl and responds back with his tongue, they kiss slowly and sweetly yet full of love for the next minute. Puck breaks the kiss with a sigh and then pecks the top man one more time, Kurt feels his face heats up and he looks away from Puck's eyes.

Then the tanned man starts to move, he sits up and holds Kurt's waist, he then hooks the pale man's legs to his waist and tells him to hold on, because, "I am going to rock your World."

Kurt blushes at the statement and holds onto Puck's body, which is very big and toned, unlike Blaine's body, but somehow, Kurt's okay with that. Puck kisses him again, feeling those soft, plump, red lips, when he breaks the kiss, Chris shivers and his teeth chatters for a bit. "Yeah, you're right, it's freezing out here."

When Puck carries his Kurt's slim body into the penthouse and straight to the master bedroom, they strip along the way, and Kurt is amazed by how Puck can strip his tight jeans so fast. Foreplay starts when the tanned man puts Kurt on his feet, the older man starts to kiss him everywhere, traveling down to his stomach and then lays him gently onto the silky red mattress.

"Did you know that red matches your skin?"

"Yeah…" Kurt speaks up after a long time of not talking, Puck smiles and presses his lips onto Kurt's one, kissing the man passionately. The pale man kisses back and puts his hands around Puck's neck. "That's why Blaine chose this color…"

Puck bits his lips when he hears Kurt says that, but it doesn't stop him from spurting another, "I love you."

Kurt widens his eyes again, but he doesn't cry, he just giggles and kisses Puck again and again, feeling so happy inside. When Kurt stops, Puck starts to kiss down his porcelain neck, sucking on the collarbone, obviously making a bright red mark then the tanned man licks the mark and travels down to his chest. Puck laps on Kurt's pink nipple and nibs on the tip, causing the man to elicit a low moan.

"Puck…" Kurt breathes out, his chest heavy and full of air. Puck looks up from his position and kisses on Kurt's stomach, whispering to him, "Call my name, Kurt. My name."

"Noah…" The pale man moans, his voice hoarse and low, unlike the usual pitch that Puck always loves to hear, but this? This is like music to his ears. Kurt lets out another long moan when Puck licks a long line down his stomach and near his still-growing erection. The tanned man drags his tongue around the erection but not touching it yet, Kurt squirms underneath him, trying to push his cock into Puck's mouth.

When Puck looks up at his future-lover, his head is sinking into the pillow, one hand grabbing the sheet and one on his hair strip. The tanned man smirks and places small kisses onto Kurt's cock, making the man breathes heavily and keeps thrusting his hips up.

"Easy there, babe, I want you to savor this moment." Puck says as he laps at Kurt's twitching, puckered hole. The pale man squirms under him as soon as Puck inserts his tongue inside the hot and pink opening. Kurt mewls loudly and can't stop pushing himself down to Puck's tongue.

"Fuck! God… Your tongue, Noah…" Kurt mumbles, his hand fisting the strip of hair, even though there are almost nothing to grab on.

The countertenor begins to moan wantonly as Puck keeps tonguing the inside his asshole non-stop, he feels like his cock is going to explode with his head; it feels so hot and strange inside of his body. Kurt breathes heavily and even though the air outside is cold as fuck, his body is burning.

Puck's tongue brushes over his prostate for no more than 5 seconds, but Kurt's pale body cringes and he lets out a moan as if he is going for the Championship. Puck smirks and brushes his tongue past the spot again; Kurt lets out a long groan that he didn't know he could make after years of not singing. Puck stops and Kurt whimpers at the loss of vibration, the tanned man moves his body up while kissing every spot of Kurt slowly.

The countertenor sits up and kisses Puck hard on the lips, pushing him down the bed and Puck notices the skylight on the ceiling. The full moon is shining down on the bed, enhancing Kurt's pale, almost glistening skin and his whole body lights up when he straddles Puck's lap.

Kurt grinds his hips down to Puck's harder dick; he groans and grips onto the pale man's thighs. Kurt smirks triumphantly and then rubs Puck's cock, stroking it up and down. The more the bottom man moans, the faster Kurt's hand moves. Until Puck can't contain it anymore, he calls out Kurt's name and then his come shoots onto his abdomen, his chest, some hits his chin and most of them stays on Kurt's hand.

Kurt releases his grip away from Puck's almost flaccid cock (he's highly impressed with it, since the highly intense orgasm should worn Puck out), he brings his hand up and slowly licks away the semen on each of his finger. Puck enjoys the sight, which his cock is also getting excited due to the sexiness of the pale man above. Kurt hums while sucking and releasing his fingers with a 'pop' each time.

"Fuck… So hot…" Puck groans, he reaches his hands out and pinches on Kurt's rose bud nipples, which makes the pale man arches his back and moans again, his slick hair lays on his forehead while his head almost soaking wet and glowing under the moon. Puck then pulls Kurt down and crushes his lips with Kurt's, the pale man keeps on biting Puck's tongue playfully and smiles each time he gets the tanned man's tongue. Puck pushes his hips up while Kurt grinds down and they both groan.

Puck breaks the kiss and looks at Kurt, whose lips swollen red, eyes fully dilated with lust and pale cheeks turned rosy. "Do you want me to…"

"No, no. I want to ride you." Kurt says, pecking on Puck's lips one more time, Kurt then crawls over to the night stand and crawls back with a bottle of clear substance. Puck immediately looks at the bottle and raises an eyebrow at Kurt, who blushes when their eyes met. The countertenor sighs and pops the cap, the squirts out a generous amount for his fingers and then brings them down to his twitching hole.

Kurt slowly inserts his fingers and moans at the contact of the cold substance, he begins to fuck himself on his fingers, head bending down and mouth moaning non-stop. _Oh my God, this is like porn…_ Puck thinks at the time.

The tanned man stops Kurt's hand, pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his own, making the man moan even louder than before. Unlike Kurt's slender, long fingers, Puck's are rough, kind of bony and blunt at the top, but Kurt doesn't care, he likes the bony feeling scraping slightly against his anal walls.

Puck adds a third finger inside Kurt and his dick leaks even more than it should be. When Puck feels that his man is ready, he removes the fingers, carefully not to hurt him.

"Are you clean?" Kurt asks him, holding up a condom before ripping it. Puck looks back and shrugs, "Tested every three months, baby."

"Good," Kurt mumbles before continuing, "Because I like riding my man raw."

The tanned man looks at him with lust-filled hazel eyes and pulls him down to catch his plump, red lips. While at that, Kurt slowly rubs himself against the huge cock and moans into Puck's mouth, arousing the man more than before. The pale man gives his lover one last smirk before inserting himself onto the thick shaft below him. Kurt squirts another generous amount on Puck's dick and lets it dripping down the rod.

Kurt hisses when he finally sits down on the shaft, trying to get the head in. Kurt lets out a long moan when Puck pushes his lower body up his ass, the head being swallowed by Kurt's hole. Kurt starts to push himself up and down the cock and moan with each time it nearly hits his prostate. Puck helps him by grabbing the man's hips and pushes him down his own penis hard, Kurt cries out when the head just rubbing against his prostate.

"Noah… Noah! Yes, yes!" Kurt screams out when the other man just pushes him down on his penis and grunts like a wild animal.

Puck feels like he's going to pass out from the tightness of Kurt Hummel. The way Kurt looks when he's moving up and down on Puck's body, his hair sticks against his forehead, his pupils fully dilated with want, his slim body that has droplets of sweat rolling down his almost toned abdomen, and the way that his pale skin seems to be glowing with the moon just above him. Puck groans even harder when Kurt grinds himself down.

Kurt reaches down to his cock, pumping it in the same rhythm with the sex, at the same time, Puck also reaches down to grab it and helps him to come.

"Ooh God, Noah… Ah!" He arches his back when Puck rubs his thumb over the slit and keeps his movement constant. "Fuck, Noah… Stop, I want to last long—ah!"

Puck doesn't listen and moves his hand the same time with the way Kurt moves; he is so close, Puck knows it. Then Kurt decides to stop moving and keeps moaning loud, his lover smiles and takes the opportunity to push him down on the bed, Kurt's back with the bed.

Puck pulls out and Kurt whimpers, which immediately replaces by a loud moan that escapes his mouth. The tanned man roughly pushes his cock in and out of Kurt, feeling the tight asshole and his adrenaline increasing. Puck looks down on his lover and smiles when he sees the beauty in front of him, moaning for him. Then he remembers way back into high school, when his relationship turned from bromance into a one-sided crush that lasted longer than he thought.

"You take it so good, baby." Puck murmurs into Kurt's ear and bites on the lobe, Kurt's breathe hitches and his voice goes even louder than before. "Fuck, so tight."

Kurt tries to hold in his come, but when Puck slams into his prostate non-stop, his balls tighten and strings of come shoot out from his cock. Kurt lets out one last moan and feels the sperm hot on his belly and his chest. No longer after that, Puck comes inside of him and kisses him at the same time.

The tanned man collapses on Kurt and breathes into his ear then he brings his hand up and swipes away the sticky hair on Kurt's forehead. Puck turns Kurt's head over to his side and kisses him, pouring his emotion and love into the man's mouth.

Puck lets Kurt go and he looks into those mixed eyes, sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green, sometimes they're blue, green and grey all together; they're so beautiful. Puck then pulls Kurt into his chest and holds him tight, sniffing in the smell of sweat, come and Kurt in. Puck chuckles and Kurt narrows his eyes in question.

"I can't believe this is happening…" The older man mumbles to himself.

"Well, it is, so yeah." Kurt smiles and grabs onto Puck's arms.

They lay quietly there for a moment or two, before Puck can move away from his lover, Kurt grips on his arms tighter and refuses to let go, which causes Puck's mind to pop up a million questions in his head.

"Where do you want to go from here, Noah? I know that you love me and I'm not just another slut for you to sleep with." Kurt says softly into Puck's arms.

Puck moves back to Kurt and spoons the man; he breathes into the chestnut brown head of Kurt and kisses him every now and then.

"I don't know. Are you willing to take a part in a relationship with me," Puck says into Kurt's hair, still breathing calmly, "or do you want to get back to Blaine?"

Kurt stays quiet and moves Puck's arms to turn around and face the other man, looking straight into those chocolate brown eyes with his soft glasz ones. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship right now, since the man I've loved for 7 years just left me all of the sudden."

"And…?"

"And you came up to me and said that you love me, a lot." Kurt says as his cheeks go tinted pink and looks away to avert with Puck's eyes. "It's kind of fast, even for me."

"I grab every chance I can get, or else you'll fall into the wrong man's arms again."

The countertenor directs his gaze back with Puck and gives him a skeptical look. "Are you saying that you will be the right guy for me and not others?"

"Think about the time when I'm with Quinn, princess. I loved her a lot, ever since I knocked the poor girl up and insisted on taking care of Beth with her, but she thought of herself, got kicked out of the family because of Finn, gave the baby up to Rachel's Mom, and still was in love with that dumbass Finn." Puck explains. "So what if I may not be the perfect guy for you, but I could be, right?"

Kurt doesn't speak until he reaches up and holds Puck's face in his hands. "I'm not ready to be in a relationship, especially with you, but I'm giving it a chance. Don't screw it up, okay?"

"Sure, anything for you, slow or fast, love or hate, sex or no sex, I am ready to love you, any time." Puck says, with his eyes not averting away from Kurt's. They lean in and share a deep kiss, with Puck on top of Kurt and his hands holding Kurt's head and body.

The tanned man grinds down to Kurt's groin and elicits a moan from the man; he breaks the kiss and smirks at Kurt. "Not sure about you ready to be in a relationship, but I'm pretty sure about who's going to be in a second round with me."

"Say another line and there will be no sex unless it's about you, me, this bed and pulling an all-nighter to have sex." Kurt snaps back and kisses Puck again. They both sigh into the kiss and hope tomorrow is going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Terribly sorry for the two other fics, I'm having this bunny here, and a huge writer's block that had been bitching me since the last day I updated <strong>_Of Rainbows and Secret Admirer_**, I am very sorry and this pops up. Thanks for reading and there might be a next chapter? I also posted this up on PucKurt LJ community btw.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
